1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for triggering generation of an image of a subject dependent on respiration of the subject.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many imaging methods in medicine such as, for example, computed tomography and magnetic resonance assume a non-moving subjects in the data acquisition measurement. Motion such as, for example, respiration leads to image artifacts. In an intervention with an imaging method wherein, for example, a needle must be guided to a small structure in the body, this leads to the fact that the target cannot be hit or cannot be reliably hit in the first attempt. This leads to a lengthening of the intervention and thus to a higher complication rate.
Attempts are therefore made in the biopsy of the lung to reliably hit the target during respiration pauses of the patient and under supervision with the imaging method. The image monitoring requires additional time and produces an additional radiation stress on the patient given employment of ionizing rays such as, for example in a computed tomography system. Given uncooperative patients, unconscious patients or children, this method cannot be employed, and full anesthesia with ventilation must be used, with associated risks.
Another alternative is to control of the respiration and/or the imaging method by means of a spirometer, but this is likewise rather complicated.